Rock can be formed of an aggregate of material. For example, rock may be formed of one or more of minerals, organic matter, volcanic glass, etc. Rock may include a single type of mineral or many types of minerals. Rocks may be characterized by types such as, for example, sedimentary rocks like sandstone and limestone (e.g., formed at the Earth's surface through deposition of sediments derived from weathered rocks, biogenic activity or precipitation from solution); igneous rocks (e.g., originating deeper within the Earth, where the temperature may be high enough to melt rocks, to form magma that can crystallize within the Earth or at the surface by volcanic activity); and metamorphic rocks (e.g., formed from other preexisting rocks during episodes of deformation of the Earth at temperatures and pressures high enough to alter minerals but inadequate to melt them). Changes to rock may occur by the activity of fluids in the Earth and movement of igneous bodies or regional tectonic activity. Rocks may be recycled from one type to another by the constant changes in the Earth. As such, rocks may be considered to have associated “histories”, which can add a temporal aspect to rocks found today.